Desert Flower
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: Itachi knows his death could very well be at hand. But there are still a few things he wants out of life before his final battle with Sasuke. ItachiXTemari
1. Mission

**YAY! I decided that I wanted to write another ItachixTemari story. I hope this one lives up to the first one. It might take me awhile to do it, because I want to try to keep it canon-ish. Yes, ItaTema is crack love, but I want the story to follow the actual manga. **

**I want to dedicate this story to all of my supporters. In particular, KalliopeStarmist and SithMistress. This story is for both of you and for your love of everything ItaTema and also the support you've given me during my rough times. It means a bunch to me.**

**Without further ado...my story in which all of the characters who appear do not belong to me.

* * *

**

Itachi was concerned. After years of waiting, Sasuke was finally powerful enough to exact his revenge. From the moment that he'd instructed his younger brother to foster his hatred, Itachi had known that one day he'd die by Sasuke's hands. He'd resigned himself to this fate.

The time and place had been decided. It was only a matter of time before the two Uchiha prodigies faced off. Itachi had been waiting for his younger brother to catch up to him. He hadn't really expected him to join up with Orochimaru to do this, but the act had convinced Itachi that Sasuke was serious about taking him down. And Itachi had been pleased with his brother's progress when he'd learned that Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru. From the sound of it, he'd done so with relative ease. Much as Itachi had done when he was younger and Orochimaru pulled the same stunt on him.

No, Itachi wasn't dreading his death. He had been expecting it for a number of years. Part of him was even looking forward to it. But his impending death had made him realize that there were a couple of things he wanted to experience before he died. So he had asked the Leader if he could go on a vacation of sorts. His request had been granted.

"Itachi, come back to us alive, okay?" the blue skinned man said from the doorway as Itachi shoved stuff in a bag.

Itachi responded with a noncommittal _h__nn_…

Kisame gave him a toothy grin. "And if you're little brother does take you out, I'll take him down for you."

"Don't bother," Itachi said emotionlessly. "If he deserves it, he will kill me."

Kisame looked at Itachi, bewilderment clear on his face. "You want him to kill you, don't you?"

Itachi shrugged. He wasn't about to explain his motives to his partner. Kisame, who was quite used to being ignored by the stoic Uchiha, just changed the subject. "Well, hopefully you have a nice little 'vacation.'"

"Hn," was his only acknowledgement as he slung his pack over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He didn't bother to turn around to say goodbye.

* * *

Itachi made good time. He had decided to go to Suna. It wasn't Konoha so they wouldn't immediately recognize him. He would be able to hide in plain sight for the most part, considering that most of the Sand villagers wore robes and long concealing garments to protect themselves from the sand. He made his way to the edge of the desert, deciding to put on his robe as he travelled through the desert. It was a cool night, as most desert nights were, and Itachi was grateful for the warmth the garment offered. 

He travelled silently through the desert, his only companions the creatures that came out to relish in the cool of the night. He was moving quickly, knowing that if he kept up his pace, he'd reach the village by sunrise. He met no resistance in the wilderness, and was able to reach Suna by daybreak.

He walked into the city. The guards at the gate immediately picked up on his presence, and came over to question him. "Who are you?" the younger man asked.

Itachi thought for less than a second, coming up with a new last name to keep his true identity secret. "I'm Matsuya Itachi."

"What are you doing in Suna, Matsuya-san?" the other man asked.

Itachi had been working on his new cover for a while so he easily replied, "I'm a travelling merchant. I need to find a rare desert flower that can only be found here. My family didn't care to brave the heat so they stayed back. I went on ahead and intend to stay here until I can figure out how to find it."

The guards wrote all of this down, nodding their approval of what he said. Signing the paper, they allowed him to enter the village. He wound his way through the maze-like streets, searching for a place to stay. Eventually, he found a hotel that would suffice.

* * *

"Temari," Gaara said as his sister walked into his office. 

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," she said, lowering her head in respect.

"You don't need to use that with me," Gaara said reprovingly. She nodded. He continued. "A strange man entered the village today. The guards let him through because he didn't seem to be too much of a threat, but I want you to watch him. I don't want to take any chances."

Temari nodded her understanding. "Yes…Gaara-sama."

"Temari, be careful," Gaara said looking concerned. "I wanted to put somebody else on this, but you're the only person available."

"Don't worry, Gaara," Temari said with a playful smirk gracing her face, "I can handle him."

Gaara relaxed at her confidence. He could always count on Temari. She was the one person that no matter what happened was there for him. Her and Kankuro.

Temari left the building feeling confident. This was going to be an easy mission. She found his hotel easily enough since one of the guards was standing in front of it. She dismissed him, sending him back to his post. He left, nodding to her as he walked past.

Temari formed her plan quickly as she walked back to the house she shared with her brothers. The easiest way to do this would be to pretend that she was a resident of the hotel. And to do that she needed to transport her room there without the man noticing. So she packed up all of her clothes, leaving her hitai-ate on her dresser. She wrote Gaara a quick note telling him her strategy. Then she left, carrying her belongings.

She entered the hotel. The lady at the counter quickly acknowledged her presence. "Listen," Temari instructed. "A strange man got a room here this afternoon, correct?" The woman nodded. "Kazekage-sama has asked that I keep an eye on him. So I'm going to need to stay here until he leaves so that I can make sure he's not going to try anything funny."

"Hai, Temari-san," she said lowering her head.

"You can't do that," Temari hissed. "I'm just a regular citizen for the moment. I live here. You understand, right?"

The lady nodded. Temari then smiled at her, asking, "Okay, what's the best room you've got?"

"Room 201. It's actually right across the hall from that man…"

Temari nodded. "Alright, I'll take it." The woman nodded and proceeded to look for the key to the room. Several seconds later, she'd found it and handed it to Temari.

Temari wandered up to the second story of the place. She unlocked her room, walked in, and feverishly started putting her stuff away. Within a few minutes, she had the place looking like it had been lived in. She realized that she would need to buy food, but it could wait. The room was surprisingly nice, clearly having been made for people who intended to stay awhile. It had a bathroom, kitchen, living area, and bedroom. It was all mini-sized of course, but it would suit her purpose just fine.

It wasn't too long after that, when someone knocked on her door. She opened it up, coming face to face to a fairly intimidating black haired man. "Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

He pointed across the hall. "I'm staying over there. I need a towel."

This startled Temari. Here was the man she was supposed to be spying on, and he was asking her for a towel. "Erm…sure I have extra. Why don't you have any in your room?"

He shrugged. "They forgot."

"Oh," Temari said. "Well, you can have one of mine. If you want…" He nodded his acceptance. "Come on in, I'll just be a second." She went off to her bathroom to find one of the towels the hotel had provided her. She certainly wasn't going to lend this stranger one of her personal towels.

Coming back from the bathroom with the super white but tiny bathtowel, she walked over to where he was standing. "Here you go," she said as she offered him the item. He took it out of her hands.

"Thanks," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Temari called after him. "I'm Temari," she said introducing herself. "And you are?"

"I'm Itachi," he said.

He turned to go back to his room. Temari was then struck with a brilliant idea. If she was supposed to watch him, she might as well do it in a way that he would suspect anything. "Um, Itachi," she called after him. He turned around to look at her. "If you're not doing anything tonight, do you want to go out for something to eat? It's never any fun to go by yourself."

He nodded his head. "Okay. How about six then?" she suggested.

"Whenever," he said. He walked the rest of the way into his room, closing the door behind him. Temari smirked. This was going to be easy for her. Very easy indeed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Leave me some reviews please. And as a passing note, I refuse to kill Itachi. Even if he ends up dead in the manga, he will not end up dead in this. So if you're worried about the angst classifacation you've got nothing to worry about. I just like screwing with people emotions. It's fun. But if any of you think that's a spoiler...well it isn't really. Itachi is death defying.**


	2. Date

**Warning: This fanfic contains copious amounts of Uchiha Itachi. Women with heart conditions are advised not to look directly at Uchiha Itachi. This also applies to women without heart conditions. He's very pretty. See? See how pretty he is? He's very pretty. I'd like to run my fingers through his hair. And I'm just a lowly fanfic author. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy my crappy anime fanfic.**

**…Sorry, dice boy. Itachi kicks you in the crotch and takes your cautionary. Because he's way prettier. By the way, I own nothing. Especially the super special awesome warning and the pretty characters used in the story.

* * *

**

Temari didn't know what to do with herself. She had three hours before her "date" with the mysterious man, Itachi. She had nothing planned for the day anyways. And he was obviously going to be taking a shower so she couldn't go bother him. So deciding on the most immediate and easiest activity, she sunk down on her bed and watched TV.

After two hours of some crappy made for TV movie, she decided that she better get ready to go. She might as well look presentable if she was going out. So she headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got dressed in her dark robe, tying the red sash around her midsection. She styled her hair as usual, pulling it into four ponytails. She put on a little make-up, like she usually did to go out in public. Being a kunoichi didn't allow for a full out make-up job, but she liked having a little something on her face.

Once she finished her preparation, she walked out of the bathroom feeling clean. She had about fifteen minutes, but she decided that since he'd said, "whenever," she could just go over now. Fifteen minutes early was nothing anyways.

She walked out of her room, locking and closing the door behind her. She walked across the hallway, and knocked on the door adjacent hers. She heard footsteps approaching, and several seconds later the door opened. The black-haired man stood staring down at her. She fidgeted under his unrelenting gaze. "Itachi-san, perhaps we should go," Temari suggested casually, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice. "I'm getting hungry." She gave him a fake smile.

He simply shrugged and walked out of his room. Temari was concerned. If he was this antisocial she was going to have one hell of a time extracting information from him. Maybe if she got him tipsy…

She dismissed the idea almost instantly. She wasn't usually very good with alcohol. She'd probably just end up giving herself away if she drank too much. And that's what usually happened when Temari consumed alcohol. She always got carried away and ended up really freaking drunk.

She led him to one of her favorite places to eat, a little tea house a few blocks away. It was the best place for tea around, but it also had good food. Temari went there frequently, sometimes dragging along Kankuro and even less frequently Gaara. But her youngest brother was busy most of the time. It was a rare occurrence for him to have enough spare time to eat out.

Temari glanced over at the man beside her. He reminded her of Gaara in a way. From the way he carried herself she could tell he was no ordinary person. No normal person would have the need to be so emotionless. Which meant that he was a shinobi. But where he was from and why he was in Suna was still a mystery.

* * *

Itachi eyed the blonde haired woman beside him curiously. Something seemed different about her. Itachi couldn't exactly put his finger on what it was though. She lived in a hotel, but her bearing reminded him more of a noble that a civilian. He didn't miss the amount of respect the other people gave her. And her name seemed vaguely familiar to him. He'd heard it mentioned somewhere. If only he could remember where…

The pair walked into the little tea house and were lead to a private room. They kneeled at the table, and tea and sake was promptly brought to them. Temari ordered miso soup while Itachi got stir fry. "So, Itachi-san, what brings you to Suna?" Temari asked, just so that they would have something to talk about.

He looked up, focusing on her eyes briefly before gazing past her. "I came here to…find something."

"What?"

"I need to find a certain desert flower."

Temari almost laughed. There were no flowers in the desert. At least none she'd ever heard of that grew outside of the many well maintained green houses. "What flower, exactly?" she asked, in order to cover up the fact that she knew his excuse was a phony.

"I'm not sure exactly," he said, his eyes snapping back to focus on hers. He wracked his brain finally settling on, "Some variation of primrose. I'm not sure what the exact name is."

Temari had to stop herself from saying something to blow his cover. She didn't want to yet. She would eventually, but right now it was important for him to trust her. "Is it Dune Evening Primrose?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's it."

Temari could see the effort he was putting into keeping his true identity concealed. Even though he was using the same monotone voice, he was paying attention to her, which he hadn't been doing before. "I think I know where there might be some," she said, a slight smirk gracing her face.

His attention shifted again and she could discern the slight relaxing of his body as he realized that he was safe. "You do?" he asked.

"Yep. I could take you to them tomorrow," she offered, on the inside smirking. _Yeah…take him to the greenhouse where they grow them by the hundreds._

"Fine," he said, effectively closing off the subject for the moment.

Temari was about to say something else when the food arrived. The two ate their meals, sipping on their tea. Itachi had a few cups of sake. Temari hoped she would be able to take advantage of that, hoped that he'd get drunk, but it didn't look like she was going to have much luck. Sighing, she poured herself a cup. She wouldn't have too much. But when at the tea house, it was always best to have a little sake.

The two of them finished up their meals. Temari had only had two cups, which was just enough to make her a little giggly. She wasn't really drunk. Just a little bit more open, a little more prone to finding things funny that she'd never find funny without the assistance of alcohol. Itachi also seemed to have a little buzz. He was saying suggestive things to Temari which was in turn causing her to giggle like crazy.

The slightly tipsy pair left the tea house an hour later. Temari was holding onto Itachi's arm because she had almost tripped going down the stairs. He didn't even seem to notice that she was there. "Itachi-san," she asked absently as they neared the hotel. "Do you have any brothers?"

He looked down at her slightly shocked. "Why?"

"Well, I do and I was wondering if you did too?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yes…I have a little brother."

Temari hiccupped. "Wow! Me too! Actually I have two of them…"

They walked in, slowly going up the stairs making sure Temari didn't fall down. Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. A small blush crept across her face. Itachi noticed it, and suddenly felt very strange. He wanted her. He didn't know if that was the alcohol in his veins or his actual brain telling him this, but the way her skin flushed was driving him mad.

They made it up the stairs. Itachi's arm was still wrapped around Temari's waist even as she dug for her room key. She eventually found it and put it into the lock. As she reached to turn the knob, she was suddenly turned around. She stared in confusion at the man who'd done it to her.

"Itachi…"

Her stammer was rewarded with his lips pressing against hers. She tried to pull back by reflex, only to be pushed against the still closed door. His body was against hers, and she gave in to his mouth, letting him take charge. She was too drunk to protest. He was too drunk to know any better. He ground his hips against hers, inducing a moan. She felt good against him.

He opened the door carefully supporting her back so that she didn't fall. Steadily leading her to the bed, he kept his arms around her, kissing her mouth, her neck. He was moving purely on instinct. Anywhere that caused her to moan he stopped at. Upon reaching the bed, he let her down slowly. He climbed in next to her, his brain not even comprehending what he was doing. He drew her close, lips dancing aver her skin. She shivered, pressing her warm body completely against his.

Itachi moved to take off her clothes, untying the sash and unceremoniously depositing it on the floor. He spread the robe open, then went about unwrapping her breast binding. It didn't cross his mind, that only kunoichi bound their breasts in that manner. He took one in his mouth, sucking experimentally. She rewarded him with her gasps, the arching of her stomach against his, the fisting of her hands in his hair. It sent an electric chill down his spine and lit a fire in his belly. He couldn't control himself. His emotions were winning this battle.

His years in Akatsuki hadn't given him much opportunity to experience this. Actually he had never experienced this. And the feelings running through him scared him. He didn't have control. The mask he had so carefully created had been tossed aside in a flurry of drunken hormones. So in a flurry of self loathing, he stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Temari in her state of undress.

Temari was confused. Her drunken mind could barely register what had just happened. She had no idea what was going on. Everything started to get blurry, the room started spinning and then she passed out.

* * *

**I don't condone drinking. But it gave me a good reason to throw in some OOC making out. And boy are they OOC...but since they're drunk it's okay. Just remember that this story has to move fast. I don't like making it go this fast, but it takes place over the course of like one week. So it hits hard and heavy. But just so you know, the next lime-ish (or lemon because it's me and you never know what you're going to get) part will not be so random. And they'll have more of a relationship. I just wanted to make things awkward for them in the next chapter.**

**Please leave me a review. hopeful smile**


	3. Revelations

**I really just wanted to get this chapter posted. So here it is. Mostly for Sith Mistress because she was making me focus and pay attention to the time while doing this. So that I go to bed at a partially decent time. Neh...characters aren't mine.

* * *

**

Temari groaned. Her head was pounding and the light streaming through the window was not helping her headache one bit. She leaned back on the pillow and growled irritably. "What did I do last night?" she asked herself aloud. She thought for a little bit, trying to piece together the little she remembered. Suddenly feeling the need to relieve her bladder, she sat up. That was when she noticed the state of her clothes. Her breast bindings were off and her robe was gaping open. "What the hell?" she shrieked as she realized that she had been undressed.

Temari darted into the bathroom. She studied her own reflection in the mirror and noticed several red marks on her neck and chest. Her eyes went wide. "Oh no…What happened?" She went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She did remember that she'd been out with Itachi so she headed over to pound on his door, after making sure she was wearing a high neckline to cover the marks.

She pounded for several seconds before hearing a string of profanities. Shortly, the door opened and she was greeted by a bleary eyed Itachi. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyance in his voice.

Temari's anger shrunk at the sight of the clearly dangerous man angry. So recalling the conversation from dinner, before she'd gotten drunk, she said, "We were supposed to go find flowers this morning." She was still irritable, but she'd wait until he looked a little less…ticked, to ask him about what had happened. Besides, her mesh leggings had still been on. Nothing too bad could have happened.

"Hn," he said. As he turned to close the door and go back to bed, Temari piped up.

"Itachi, when would you like to go?"

"Let me get dressed," he stated, closing the door in her face. She scowled. How dare he treat her so terribly? She was about to go back to her room to seethe in anger when his door opened and Itachi stepped out. He started walking away. Temari could only gape at his cold behavior. But most everything he did could be considered "cold behavior" so she quickly overcame her shock and ran after him. She caught up, glancing over at him.

"So um…" Temari began, trying to find how she wanted to word her question. He seemed less angry now that he was more awake and was out of his hotel room.

"Hn?"

"Er, about last night…what happened?"

Temari couldn't see it, but Itachi was really apprehensive about answering the question. "Nothing," he said flatly.

Temari rolled her eyes. "If it was nothing, how exactly did I get these?" she asked pulling the collar of her shirt down to reveal a red mark that was slightly bruised in the middle on her neck.

"Vacuum cleaner," Itachi suggested, his voice not betraying any emotions. On the inside though he was smirking.

"Dammit! Answer the question!" Temari yelled as she stepped in front of him threateningly. "I know I was drunk. So tell me what happened."

Itachi shrugged. "Nothing. I was drunk and got carried away."

An awkward moment of silence passed over the two. "How carried away?" Temari asked, suspicious of him.

"I got your top off, then came crashing back to my senses. Then I left."

Temari crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "So you made out with me without my consent?"

Itachi just ignored her and continued walking. Temari stayed silent for a while because it was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to answer. When the silence got unbearable she asked him the same question again, a little more boldness behind her words.

He turned and glared at her. "I made out with you without my own consent."

"Like I can believe that," Temari said turning her back on him.

Itachi realized something then. This girl had to be a kunoichi. She just had to. A normal person would never dream of turning their back to him. Then it clicked. Temari…Sabaku no Temari. The Kazekage's sister. She was probably sent to spy on him.

Itachi growled. "Come on Temari. We have to get a flower." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. Temari was shocked into silence. She wasn't going to protest. Not when he seemed so irritable. She guessed alcohol wasn't really the best for him either.

So allowing herself to get lead around by a man she hardly knew and had apparently gotten a little personal with, she ended up at the merchant district of Suna. "Okay," Itachi said, releasing his grip on her arm. "Where is it?"

Temari rubbed her sore wrist and smirked inwardly. "Just follow me." She began walking to the greenhouses. Itachi was walking beside her at a leisurely pace. She glanced over at him. She had to admit that he was good looking. Very familiar though. He reminded her of someone. But she couldn't put her finger who.

They reached the green house. Temari walked in, Itachi trailing her. "Okay. This," she said, gesturing to the line of white blossoms, "it the flower you're looking for."

Itachi stared at the sheer number. Yeah…some rare flower. He wished he'd known a little more about the desert. But obviously, she'd seen through his bluff. That meant…

Whirling around, he was met with a kunai to his throat. "Okay. Tell me who you are?" she said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

Itachi rolled his eyes and relaxed. "It doesn't concern you. I'm not planning anything bad to your village."

She glowered. "Tell me."

"My name is Itachi. But the surname…" Temari glared at him in contempt, pressing the kunai against his skin. He escaped it quickly, maneuvering so that their positions were reversed. Only he had her pinned against a wall, and was staring down in her eyes.

She gaped up at him in shock. But it was coming to her. His true identity. "Sasuke…you look like the Uchiha."

"Pfft," Itachi snorted. "I'm not him."

"Of course not. He didn't have those…" she said, running a hand on her own cheek to indicate she was talking about his distinguishing facial marks. "That means that you're…" her eyes widened in alarm as she the thoughts of the genocide that always accompanied his name came to mind. "Uchiha Itachi."

"Very good kunoichi," Itachi said derisively.

"What do you want here?" she snarled.

"Nothing really. I'm just biding my time until I have to leave for a…meeting. I said that I don't want anything with the village. Just someplace to sleep for a couple of nights."

Temari's fierce look softened. "That's all?" The Uchiha nodded.

Itachi shook his head. "It's too bad you found out the truth. I'm afraid that I'll have to monitor you at all times now. I can't have running off to tell on me."

Temari frowned. "I…do I have to sleep with you?"

Itachi wanted to burst out laughing. But he didn't. He didn't even let his amusement show. Then he recalled the feelings that had coursed through him the previous night. How good it had felt. He didn't know for sure if it was the alcohol or just him, but he wanted to find out. So instead of saying no, like he had planned on doing, he nodded. "You'll be staying with me. In my room."

Temari sighed. "Fine."

Itachi released her from her pinned position on the wall. He grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't run away."

Temari growled. The two walked hand in hand out of the shop, Itachi offering her a primrose as they exited. She declined the gift. So instead he tucked it behind his ear. "Thank you for the flower," he said sarcastically. She glared in response.

The two made it back to the hotel room. Temari was lead into Itachi's room. He hadn't released his grip on her hand once the entire way back home. She wasn't too awful concerned about the situation yet. He didn't seem to be a threat. He wasn't trying to kidnap her, or even holding her hostage really. He just wanted to make sure she didn't ruin his cover. But she was upset about having to be with him at all times.

The two didn't do much all day. Itachi had made them lunch and dinner because he didn't want to go out. They'd watched a lot of TV because that's what you do in a hotel room that gets free cable. Temari couldn't help but keep thinking about Itachi. He was her immediate concern. Her captor and the guy she'd almost…

She was surprised at some of the thoughts filling her mind. The treacherous little perv. But she did wonder what he'd be like. What it would be like to actual be able to recall the feeling of it. The feeling of kissing and caressing Uchiha Itachi.

She had taken a shower and was sitting on the bed. Itachi had declined, because he didn't want her to sneak away while he took his. She had teased him about how he would smell, but he'd ignored her. She leaned back, closing her eyes. She wasn't really sure how she was going to get out of the situation, but she wasn't in immediate danger. And she found herself actually enjoying the presence of the irascible Uchiha.

She felt the bed shift, signaling someone else had gotten in. This of course was Itachi. The two stayed on separate sides of the bed, awkward silence engulfing them even with the din of the TV in the background.

Itachi looked over at her. "Temari," he said, clearing his throat. "Goodnight." He kissed her forehead. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, but he had. And it was too late to take it back.

She was gaping at him in shock. Her lips parted as she was about to verbally assault him. But he stopped her, pressing his lips against his. Temari's eyes widened. But it wasn't long before she started kissing him back. Itachi moved so that he was on top of her, pressing her body into the mattress. She moaned softly at the extra weight. He trailed kisses down her jaw, running his fingers along her arms.

He started sucking at her neck. She whined, complaining about how he was being too rough. So he backed off, gently caressing her skin with his teeth instead. His hands strayed to the sash tied around her waist. Pulling it off, he proceeded to open the robe slowly. He pulled it off, leaving her lying in her breast bindings and mesh leggings. He slowly unwound the wraps supporting her fair sized chest.

Itachi had been shirtless to begin with. But he was greatly enjoying the feeling of her hardened peaks brushing against his chest. He took a breast into his mouth, gently biting at the nipple. Temari arched into him. While continuing with her breasts, he ran a hand down her thigh. He moved it to the inside and moved it back up.

An unbearable heat came over Temari. The spot between her legs was pounding. And as Itachi's hand got closer to touching there, she felt a monstrous fire erupt in the pit of her stomach. And she was scared by it. "Itachi stop," she demanded.

He looked at her in surprise, all movements halting. "I don't want this," Temari said. She sat up abruptly. She sat down on the little love seat in the hotel room and berated herself for having almost gotten laid. By an enemy no less.

Eventually Itachi fell asleep. He'd been disappointed by the turn of events. But at least he'd figured it out. It was definitely him who wanted the blonde kunoichi. And it had nothing to do with alcohol.

Temari made her way back into the bed once she was sure Itachi was fast asleep. The chair was too uncomfortable to sleep on. So she crawled in, quickly falling fast asleep.

* * *

**Tired. Going to bed now. Hope Itachi wasn't too OOC. He was just being a pervert and I couldn't make him stop. You should be happy I didn't write down any of his thoughts...**


	4. Decision

**I have a thing for writing stories over IM...but yeah, I wanted to get this one done in particular. Mostly because you guys keep wanting updates on it the most. And I'm going to apologize in advance. You'll see why when you get there. **

**Yet again I'm going to say that these characters aren't mine.**

* * *

Itachi woke up to the feeling of someone pushed against him breathing. He was slightly surprised to find his arm around her. He thought that she'd sleep on the chair, but apparently she'd gotten in after he'd fallen asleep. He climbed out of bed, glancing down at her after he was up. She was still sleeping peacefully, and the serene look on her face was causing his lips to turn upwards.

Itachi shook his head, clearing away his thoughts of what had almost transpired the previous night. He was getting desperate, and having to be around her all day, every day until he left was going to put his self-control in a vulnerable state. One of the main things he wanted out of his journey was to get laid for once in his life. And here was a girl right beside him. A very desirable girl. Probably the only female he'd ever really had the chance to get close to.

And even if he'd wanted to pick someone else, he didn't have time. His life was quickly approaching its end. Temari was both here and beautiful. He was attracted to her in a way he'd never been attracted to anybody. More than anything, he wanted to have her. He had never been so sure of anything in his life. He'd have the blonde kunoichi. He needed her.

Itachi stared at her face intently. Since she was Temari of the Desert, she was the Kazekage's sister, the former Kazekage's daughter, and she'd be well protected. But that probably meant something else too. She would be like him...the oldest of the family and hardened by the expectations of her parents. She would have had to have been strong and bold and emotionless. She'd have to put on a mask of indifference and hide all of her pain, so that she wouldn't be thought of as weak.

Itachi knew it all too well. The expectations his father and the whole clan had thrust upon him. He had so often wanted to cry but he couldn't. It was unacceptable. He had to be the best, the strongest; the one everyone looked up too. And it had hurt him emotionally. Causing him to withdraw and hide everything he really thought and his feelings.

Temari's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes to be looking straight into the Uchiha's eyes. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in her own thoughts as she looked into eyes that reflected so much pain that she wanted to wrap him in a hug and tell him everything would be okay even though she had no idea what was wrong. She lost track of time, enraptured in his gaze. "Oh..."she said, as she turned her head away, a blush tinting her face. She got up, slightly unnerved by what she'd seen in his eyes. The pain was immense. Surely he had a secret no one knew about.

He was hiding something and it pained him to no end. Temari could see it. The deep dark secret that haunted him, inhabited his dreams. She still found herself wanting to comfort him, found herself equating the pain of being Gaara's sister to what he must have gone through. It hadn't been easy for her as a child. Everyone was afraid of her father. He was the Kazekage and being as such, she was never treated like a normal child. She was always given respect when all she really wanted was someone to play with. And then Gaara was born and no one played with her anymore. She was the "monster's sister" and couldn't be trusted. So she'd tried to play with her brothers. But Gaara was not one to be played with and as he got older Temari became increasingly more afraid of him. She still stayed with him though. And as much as she had been angry about Gaara's death, she was almost glad for it. The Akatsuki had removed Shukaku. Now Gaara was more or less a normal person.

Of course Temari was mostly relieved because he could finally sleep. But throughout everything, she'd had to stay firm. Even when she wanted to run away and cower in the corner, she had to stand and be the oldest, the one with responsibility for her brother's actions.

She had seen something akin to that reflected in Itachi's eyes. And it was haunting her. Added to the fact that she'd made out with him last night and her feeling towards the raven haired missing nin were muddled.

She couldn't think clearly. More than anything she wanted to have someone to relate her pain to. And Itachi felt like the right person for it. But there was more. She found him alluring. She was started to want him. And it was scaring her. That was why she'd stopped him. But she hadn't been able to stay away from him so she'd gotten in bed with him.

Temari didn't like the direction this relationship was heading. And it was heading there fast. She needed to talk to him about it or she'd end up under him. She wasn't to averse to this, but she needed more than just a feeling that he was good for her and a pretty face for her to believe that he was worthy of taking her virginity.

* * *

Temari felt awkward when she walked into the kitchenette. Itachi was already in it making breakfast for both of them. The silence was overbearing. Temari wanted so badly to break it, but she couldn't think of anything that would avoid the topic that they were both clearly trying to avoid. "Itachi," she finally said. He didn't look up, but she continued anyways, "I, erm...I think I like you."

Itachi's heart sped up on the inside. Those were just the words he'd wanted to hear. But he could hear the catch in her voice. The "but" that her tone gave away. He stayed silent to let her continue.

"I just...I a good deal about you because of who you are. But...what I'm asking is, is there more to the infamous Uchiha Itachi? Other than the man who committed genocide?"

Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh of semi frustration. "Yes," he answered honestly. "But I can't tell anyone about it. It's my burden to bear."

"So you didn't just commit genocide for the sole purpose of 'seeing your capacity'?"

Itachi shook his head and turned to look at her. "I was...I can't say. I have to tell my brother before I can give the information to anyone else."

"You're not going to tell anyone after you tell your brother. That's correct isn't it? You think Sasuke's going to kill you."

Itachi nodded. "He is much more powerful than before. And I don't feel like fighting to live anymore."

Temari's jaw dropped. "I can't believe that the infamously evil man I've heard about has lost his will to live."

Itachi sighed sadly. "I was never the evil man you heard about."

Temari was very shocked now. Before being interested in Itachi had seemed like a crime. It had been one of those things that had stopped her in the back of her mind. But that barrier was dissolving. "Itachi...I...this is all very new for me."

Itachi thought she was talking about the half revelation of what had really happened. So he was extremely surprised when her arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry," she whispered over and over. He was looking down at her. Eventually he rested his hands against her back, pulling her against his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered in his ear. "That was the image I created of myself. To keep people at a distance."

Temari looked up at him in interest. "Then why are you letting me in."

The Uchiha shrugged. "You're different."

"What the heck does that mean?"

Itachi shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure it out myself."

Temari stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. But could you please let me know what you decide before something happens? Again."

The Uchiha shrugged and went back to the breakfast he'd been making. The eggs and potatoes where done so he served himself a plate and one for Temari. He set Temari's plat in front of her, and he proceeded to take his to the living area so he could eat and watch TV.

Temari ate in silence think about everything she'd learned. Itachi wasn't the person his reputation made him out to be. He wasn't a terribly huge person. He was only a little taller than she was, and he didn't have bulky muscles. He was rather small and lean. He had an intimidating aura around him, but since Temari had been around him for a little bit, she didn't find him particularly threatening anymore. Shoving the last bite of egg into her mouth she came to the conclusion that she definitely liked him.

She put her plate in the small sink and walked into the living area and sat with Itachi on the bed. He glanced over at her. She was sitting serenely beside him. He was shocked to realize that she was the first person to totally be relaxed in his presence. Most people fidgeted or acted scared of him.

For some reason, Temari didn't. Itachi looked over at her and she gave him a smile. So Itachi leaned over and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers. She widened her eyes in shock, but quickly recovered, returning the kiss. When she pulled back, she smirked and said "So I guess this is your way of letting me know your decision."

He smirked, giving her an "Hn". And he kissed her again, only this time he was more demanding. He bit at her lip, begging her permission to explore her mouth. Gradually letting her mouth open she felt his tongue flick against her teeth and collide with her tongue. Itachi stopped when he realized she needed to catch her breath and moved to kissing her jaw and neck. "Itachi," Temari gasped. He ran his hands up her shirt and lifted it off. Temari felt a chill of cold as the air touched her bare skin. But it was quickly replaced by searing heat as Itachi continued to extol her neck line and collar bone.

He pushed her back so that she was laying flat against the bed, under him. He took her breasts into his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around each in a circular pattern. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach. He stopped at her pants, carefully pulling them off. He rubbed his hands along her inner thigh, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. It was nothing to the sound that came out of her when he plunged two fingers into her. He moved them experimentally and she called out his name, lost in the pleasure. Itachi pulled his fingers out, only to position his head between her legs. He kissed the flaps of skin, and then as Temari's body shuddered at the pure electric ecstasy flowing through her veins, he sent his tongue inside of her.

She tried to hold in her moans and screams but it didn't work. It was too overpowering of a feeling. All of her senses were on hold as they took in the full experience of Itachi. Itachi finished what he had been doing with his tongue after she felt her body go through the most pleasurable convulsion imaginable. She was left sweaty, tired and totally wanting more. He got up and pulled off his pants. He positioned himself back on top of her. And then Temari felt his erect member. And panic overwhelmed her. Something that size wasn't going inside of her. She couldn't handle it. It was too big. "I can't..." she whispered. "It's too much, too soon."

Itachi understood, and positioned himself so that he was actually pressing against her stomach and not the more tempting thighs. "Move against me," he instructed. Temari did as told and before she knew it Itachi was sprawled on top of her, a puddle of his secreted fluids resting between them on her stomach. He rolled off of her.

"Temari...I don't want to rush you...but I don't have much time left." She gave a frustrated growl,

"I know. I just...I wasn't ready. Give me another day. Then I'll give you what you want." Itachi nodded and smiled. He settled back down on the bed. He was tired from his act, even though it wasn't complete. He wrapped his arm around Temari and fell asleep. Temari stayed awake, thinking through if she really wanted to go through with it. If she really wanted to have Itachi inside of her. If she really wanted to give herself to him.

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar errors you find in this. It's too late for me to care about trying to find and fix them. I'm pretty sure I'll mess up something in this. But yeah, leave me reviews. And if you find any grammar mistakes let me know. Also...I've decided Itachi is not OOC. He's releasing all the sexuality he's bottled up. So of course he'd be acting a little different than normal. Normal Itachi would never get laid.**


	5. Curious

**Okay...finally getting to the part all of you have been waiting for. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too bad.**

**Characters don't belong to me**

* * *

Temari was awake and in Itachi's arms. She was also completely naked. He was naked too, but he was asleep. Nothing had happened. Again. Temari couldn't decide if she was disappointed about it or glad. On one hand, her body had certainly been telling her to go for it. Her body had desired him in a way she'd never desired another. On the other hand was the fact that she still hardly knew him. And as much as she liked him, was infatuated with him, she didn't think it would be wise for her to just hook up with him. And yet somehow, she almost had. It had been so close. She blushed at the thought of what Itachi had done to her, the pleasure he'd given her with only his mouth and hands. She wondered what it would have been like if she hadn't stopped him. What would it have been like to be united in flesh with the legendary Uchiha? Temari still wasn't certain if she wanted to find out. She had only a few more days to decide if she wanted to know.

She shook her head in frustration. That was probably the hardest part. If she could, she would love to take her time and get to know him. Then she wouldn't feel any guilt. There would be no regrets to plague her mind that way. But she didn't have time. She had two days at the most. It almost felt like her hand was being forced. She would easily admit her infatuation with him. But infatuation was not the same thing as love. Sure it could become love, but it took time. And Temari didn't have any of that. If she knew for a fact that she loved him, having sex with him wouldn't be as big of a deal. In this situation, it was a big deal. She was sure of nothing.

What Temari did know was that either choice she made would probably leave her heart broken for a time. She would either choose to not have him and would continue to wonder for the rest of her life what it would have been like. Or she could do it. Then she would create emotional ties to him that he would sever once he left. But the questions wouldn't plague her mind. She would know.

Temari weighed the pros and cons, mulling the situation over in her mind. Each new thought only hindered her decision making. She glanced over at the slumbering form of Itachi. He looked so peaceful asleep. He held a childlike innocence, a peace that wasn't there when he was awake. Temari gazed at him and smiled. It was easy to forget who he was with him so helpless and cute. She shook her head again. Cute? She couldn't think this through clearly while she was in the room as him. So she stood up and got dressed, going into the kitchen to sort out the situation, and come up with the best plan of attack.

Though she had realized it before, it was in this moment that she allowed herself to accept that her mission had just gotten ten times more difficult. In actuality, the mission itself hadn't really gotten more difficult. She was still watching over the "mysterious man" and making sure he did nothing to put the village in danger. And she had found out who he was like she'd been asked. Meeting the mission criteria had been easy, like she had assumed. But it had become way more complicated. She was now bargaining her body. It wasn't like she hadn't been asking for it. She had fallen for him, giving him an open invitation. And it had been her fault from the beginning. She had flirted with him, had allowed herself to get drunk while on a date with him and end up having a session in her bedroom, she had led him on really. Plus he seemed to be rushing himself too. Because if he truly thought his brother was going to kill him, Itachi would certainly want to, uh...not die a virgin.

Temari sighed as she made her decision. So she was now going to tell Itachi. She looked at his still sleeping form, and sighed with a smile gracing her face. He was gorgeous. She heard his breathing pattern change and patiently waited for him to wake up. Only a few moments later, his eyelids fluttered and he gazed up at her groggily.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Temari said playfully from where she was standing.

"What do you want?" he said irritably, pushing his head back into his pillow in annoyance.

A smirk formed on Temari's face. "You actually."

Itachi was still too asleep to catch the insinuation. "Of course…otherwise you wouldn't be standing in front of me."

She shook her head at his logical answer. "No, I want you," she said, lowly, seductively. Itachi's eyes flew open in shock. He'd gotten his answer much faster than he'd expected. A smirk played across his lips. Temari kneeled on the bed, kissing him. She straddled his waist, bending down so that she could keep in contact with his lips. He twined his fingers in her hair, since it was down seeing how Temari had no reason to put it up, fisting it with need. Temari lowered herself onto him, her body covering his.

She pressed her chest firmly against his. She kissed along his jawline, her fingers dancing across his toned arms. Itachi grunted, rolling over so that he hovered over Temari. Temari, of course, didn't how their new arrangement made her feel submissive, but she wasn't in any position to protest, especially when the kisses he left on her collar bone were making her insides melt. She didn't have the will power to do anything other than let him. Temari gasped at the feeling of his tongue flicking across her neck and his hands on her stomach. It was sending pulses up her spine. "Itachi…" she trailed off, arching her back so that she pressed against him.

He gathered her against his body, moving his mouth to her lips and locking her in a frenzied kiss. "Come on Temari…" Itachi said as he stood up. Temari was confused, but she sat up. Itachi grabbed her hand, pulling her off of the bed. He pulled off her shirt and kissed her once more. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her naked body against his. He put an arm around her waist and lifted, so that he was carrying her. He carried her into the bathroom, while she continued to kiss his neck and shoulder, shaking with anticipation. He walked them into the shower, turning on the water and he slid the door closed.

The water was cold at first and it caused Temari to recoil into Itachi. But gradually it got warmer, and Temari was still in his arms, still very much aware that she was naked and that he was naked and that she had a desire from the deepest part of her and he was the only person in the universe who could sate it. She kissed his neck, sucking at it. Moving down to his chest, she swirled her tongue over his left pectoral muscle, allowing her mouth to trace of his firm breast. She found his nipple, and smirked. She knew that there was no way it would have quite the same effect as it had on had on her, but it would definately do something. So she swirled her tongue over it, nipping as she completed each rotation. She ran her fingers up his abs, then down again, only to graze them over his hardening member.

Itachi moaned as he felt himself grow rigid. Temari moved back to kissing his mouth, but he could see she had a smirk on her face. It was then that he realized why because at that moment she grasped his manhood, rubbing her fingers across it roughly. Her thumb moved over the head, causing it to dance around in her grasp. Itachi gasped at the feeling that shot through him, the sheer animalistic need overwhelming his senses and telling him to take her now. His member throbbed, the blood rushing to it causing it to stand firm and erect. So, wanting Temari to feel what she'd done to him, he cupped one of her buttocks in his hand and lifted, pulling her against his upright hardness.

Temari shook, gasping when she felt how big he was. He used his free hand to lift her leg and hook it around his back side. He backed her into the shower wall, his hand still grasping her butt. She gasped as she felt the tip of Itachi's member part her womanhood. Before he went any further he whispered a question into her ear. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, the rush of pleasure and need going through her now too much to deny as she felt a wetness that wasn't from the shower water moisten the inside of her thighs. She couldn't have said no even if she'd wanted to. And she certainly didn't want to. With a grunt, Itachi pushed himself into her, easing in slowly to savor the feeling of his first sexual encounter. The tightness astounded him and at the same time aroused him even more than he already was. He wasn't actually sure how he'd fit inside her. It seemed almost impossible that the small opening on her body would stretch enough to encompass the entirety of his swollen member.

Temari wondered at this too. Especially when she felt a tear give way and a searing pain follow it. He'd taken her virginity, ripping the part of her that signified that she'd never before been penetrated. The pain of the tear was immense. She actually hadn't been prepared for it, nor had she been prepared for the blood either. She gritted her teeth against the pain, not allowing any tears to fall even though it hurt. Eventually though the pain subsided and the memory of it was forgotten in the pleasure. And the pleasure was certainly there. Temari desperately needed Itachi to quench the burning heat building in the pit of her stomach.

She asked him to moved, to push into her. And he complied, thrusting slowly at first. The water from the shower poured down on them, making everything slippery. Temari was glad for it because otherwise she would have rubbed against the side of the shower, skin sticking against the wall, instead of sliding without resistance with each of Itachi's movements. She kissed his neck and shoulder as she bucked her hips against his wildly. She had no idea what she was doing. But her body was moving of its own accord and as long as the pleasure she felt kept increasing, she was more than happy to let it move as instinct instructed.

Itachi also didn't really know what he was doing. True, he'd heard plenty of stories. He wasn't naïve, and he knew all about sex. But knowing about it and experiencing it were two totally different things. His eyes scanned Temari's body as he moved against her. She was clutching at him as her body tightened more and more. Itachi knew what was coming. And it was coming fast. He wondered idly if he had enough control to get two orgasms out of her. He decided to try, and so gritting his teeth and not focusing on the fact that his own body was also desperately longing for release, he pumped into her even harder. She gasped, calling his name out. Then he felt it, the tightening spasming of her muscles. He smirked at his accomplishment. He could do it after all.

Temari slumped against him, panting. Itachi kept moving though. He wasn't done yet. Temari's eyes glazed over, now totally lost in the pleasure after having the first real orgasm of her life. She was willing to recieve more from him though, the tightening once again occuring in her nether region as Itachi still thrust into her. He moved her up higher so that he pulled out more in his pulsating movements. This of course meant that with each movement, he'd also plunge back into her, and rub against her clitoris, which would in turn, make the experience entirely more pleasureable for her than it already was. He kissed her shoulder and collar bone as he moved painfully slow. It was torment. Temari just wanted to feel the release again, as quickly as possible.

Itachi brought her down hard, pushing into her deeply. Both of Temari's legs wrapped around him, and he got in just a little further. "Stop toying with me," Temari hissed in his ear. Itachi gave her a thrust and ceased moving.

"Fine," he said emotionlessly, even though the emotions coursing through him were hardly containable. Even if he couldn't hide it in his eyes, his expression or his actions, at least he could keep his voice emotionless. But Itachi hadn't just said that for her. He was at the point of needing his own release, his need for her overpowering his well maintained self control. So he pushed himself into Temari hard and fast, his stokes almost comparable to a work of art. Temari groaned, her pleasure too much for her to contain. She screamed when she reached her second orgasm of the copulation. She contracted around him. But Itachi kept moving, grunting as he pushed. He felt himself reach a euphoric high, and with Temari's insides still contracting around his throbbing manhood, he gave a final push. And he had his orgasm. His whole body shuddered, and he felt the release of his fluid. He staggered, almost falling over before using the wall to prop himself up. He also supported Temari who had gone slack in his arms.

"Wow…" he said breathlessly. He buried his head into Temari's shoulder, and licked the water off even though more just poured down on them. "That was..." he trailed off, his head clouded from the feelings that assaulted him.

Temari looked up at him, too exhausted to do much more. "Incredible," she finished for him as she reached up and tentatively pulled at his loose wet hair. He backed away from her and set her on the ground.

She was still weak in the knees from her first time. And boy was she glad it had been in the shower. The blood…she wouldn't have wanted to clean it up or otherwise even have to think about it. Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, turned off the water and led them back to the bed. Both of them were staggering around, even with the support they offered each other. They fell into the bed and immediately fell fast asleep. The sheer physical output of the activity had left them both utterly exhausted. Plus there was the emotional aspect to consider as well. They were now bound to each other. And neither of them was quite ready to consider the weight and all the consequences of that fact. But they would when they woke up. Later…

* * *

Waking up gradually, Itachi was glad to see Temari in bed next to him. He sat up, stretching as he leaned back onto the wall. Itachi felt satisfied, fulfilled. And he felt a connection to Temari, one that he hadn't felt before. It was similar to the bond that held him to his brother, but this was much more intense. He'd shared something with her that no other person in the universe had ever experienced, him. He was a little bit scared. He had given himself away to another. Yes, that was what he'd wanted, he'd wanted to get laid and have it mean something, but he really hadn't been expecting this. The new feeling of attachment coming over him. 

He looked over at Temari as she was waking up. He could help but smirk as the bed sheet slipped off of her and revealed her naked and magnificent chest. He cleared his throat and looked away as her eyes started to open. She smiled up at him almost bashfully. "Itachi," she said with a sigh and closed her eyes.

He put his hand on her head. "Temari. I..."

She sat up, pulling the blanket up with her to cover herself. "You don't have to say anything." She was serious, looking at him in the eyes earnestly. "I don't expect anything back. Really. I know that you're leaving. I know that what I did is going to cause me pain, but I'm glad."

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"I was curious, I guess. I mean, if you do die, and I really hope you don't, fighting your brother, than I've got something to brag about. Okay not really, but no one else will be able to say that they've had sex with the legendary Uchiha Itachi, can they?" Itachi smirked at this, nodding. "And you know, I don't regret it. I think I..." Itachi shifted nervously. He didn't want her to love him. Not when he himself was starting to think that he loved her. It would make everything complicated for him. "I think I would love to do it again." A devious smirk formed on her face and Itachi knew exactly where this would lead. And he was more that happy to let it go there.

* * *

**Lemon for this is finally written. There will be one more chapter like this before I move onto the actual plot and not the romance. And yes the romance is fun, and I've tried to build it as slowly as time restrictions allowed for, but the plot does need to happen. Which means it could be a while since we haven't been blessed with any new Uchiha brother chapters...**


	6. Issues

**Holey crap! It took me forever, but I finally got this one done. I think it turned out all right, and I have to thank SithMistress once more for helping me out on it. If it wasn't for her, this thing probably would not have gotten done for a few more weeks. So thank her if you get the chance. I've a link to her on my profile.**

**And on with the show...er, fanfiction.

* * *

**

Itachi wrapped his arm around Temari's waist, kissing her neck from behind. She had taken another shower and had just gotten dressed once more. "Itachi," she greeted, a smile adorning her face. Itachi could see her glow, the happiness that exuded from her.

"Temari," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She looked over her shoulder at him and blushed. "The shower's free if you want it. I'm not going anywhere."

He smirked and nodded, stepping back and walking into the bathroom. He turned the water on and stepped into the warmth. He grinned at the images that jumped into his mind. And the water pouring down his body only served to remind him of what had happened in the shower only hours earlier. It was evening now, but it didn't seem that long ago. He let the water rinse away his accumulated sweat that had been sticking on his skin uncomfortably. He smirked. At least he wouldn't smell anymore like Temari had said he would the previous evening.

He turned off the water, feeling much cleaner and very at ease. He wrung the excess water out of his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. He almost panicked when he didn't see Temari, thinking that she'd left and ratted him out in his absence, but then he heard her say something from in the kitchen. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and proceeded to get dressed.

He walked into the kitchen, to find that Temari had been trying to cook dinner…without any success. She shrugged sheepishly when she noticed his presence, saying, "Sorry, I got hungry. But I'm not a very good cook."

He looked over at her and her failed attempt at dinner. "Let's go," he said.

Temari was confused. "Go where?" she asked skeptically.

"Dinner," Itachi said, turning his shoulder.

Temari shrugged, but was delighted at the prospect of getting out of the room. She figured Itachi knew she wasn't going to go tell on him. And she knew that she wouldn't because it would greatly lessen the amount of time she'd get to spend with him. Itachi trusted her enough now to know that she wouldn't try to run away. Going out to eat was acceptable.

The two made their way down the street, carelessly ambling in the dark, hands interlocked. Temari snuck glances up at Itachi. But still...there were consequences to deal with. Temari had realized that she was going to get hurt. Now she realized just how much she was likely to get hurt. The thought of him leaving was gnawing at her insides, an ever present reminder of the day that was looming in front of them. She gulped and calmed her racing thoughts. She was strong; she was a kunoichi. She could handle anything that life threw at her.

Little did she know that similar yet much darker thoughts inhabited Itachi's mind. He was going through all of this. But he was stuck on the notion of pain. He was masochistic. He knew it even if no one else did. His whole life he had just caused himself more and more pain. And this was just adding more fuel to the fire. He'd killed everyone, and the guilt nearly overwhelmed him every day. He'd crushed Sasuke, and that was probably the worst pain he could have felt. Betraying his dear younger brother, who held him in such high regards, and Itachi hurt himself in the process. It hurt to see his brother in so much pain, so driven to end his life. But now he was going to do the same to Temari, even though it was in a much different way. And he hated himself for it.

They made their way into the restaurant, the same teahouse they had gone to two nights earlier. They were seated, pushing all their thoughts about each other aside as they decided what to eat. Their orders placed, they sat in an uncomfortable silence, their minds returning to their previous thoughts. Temari finally found the silence to awkward so she asked Itachi, "What's on your mind?"

He shrugged. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Temari prompted.

"You," Itachi said disinterestedly. She gave him a questioning look. "What it all means..."

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that too. I want to ask you a few things actually."

"Go ahead, but I need to ask you something too."

"Okay," Temari agreed. "What do you really think about me?" Temari wasn't one to jump around the point and her straightforward approach caused Itachi to smirk. But after the smirk wore off, Itachi frowned. He wasn't quite ready to answer the question. "Temari, I'm not sure what it is I feel for you. But it reminds me of what I felt towards Sasuke. But in a different way."

Temari smiled. "That's just how I was going to describe it. Only Sasuke would have to replaced with Kankuro and Gaara."

Itachi stared at her intently. "This isn't good," he said finally.

Temari nodded her agreement. "Yeah. It means we love each other, doesn't it?"

Itachi nodded. Temari let out a sigh. "I think I knew that already. But what are we going to do about it?"

"Don't know. Everything would be much easier if there were emotions involved," was Itachi's reply.

Temari let out a sigh of frustration. "Is there any way that I could convince you to stay?"

"I doubt it," Itachi answered. "You don't understand how much I need to redeem myself. I want my brother to understand why."

"I know. But I...I don't want to lose you. Not when we just found each other."

"Temari, listen. Sasuke isn't going to give me a chance to speak until it's almost over. I'm going to get hurt, bad. I'm going to have to let him do it. If I finally want absolved of the guilt that plagues me, I'm going to have to let Sasuke..."

Temari gaped in horror. "Itachi, no..."

Itachi reached his hand out to offer her comfort. But she pulled back, fighting her emotions. "Don't," Temari said.

Itachi sat silently, waiting for Temari to pull herself together. It was then that he realized that they were being watched.

He stuck his hand out, reaching across the table to brush against her arm. She looked up at him, through wet eyes. She hadn't cried, but she'd gotten close.

"We're being watched," Itachi whispered to her. Temari's eyes snapped open and she scanned the surroundings.

She frowned when she spotted the spy. "Kankuro," she said.

"Your brother?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. He probably came here for dinner. Then he saw me and wanted to check on my progress. Just ignore him. He'll probably leave," Temari said with a faked smile.

Itachi nodded. Fortunately at that moment, their food arrived, and it made it much easier for them to disregard Kankuro's presence. They ate in silence. Temari excused herself, telling Itachi that she would go talk to Kankuro. She walked over to where her brother was sitting and he eyed her warily as she approached. "Hey Temari," he greeted guardedly.

"Hey," she responded as she sat down.

"You seem to be getting along with your ward pretty well," he commented dryly.

Temari glared. "It was all part of the mission. Just doing what was necessary."

Kankuro had seen enough of their behavior to have figured out who Itachi was and what had happened between the two of them. "Was having sex really necessary to completing the mission, successfully?"

Temari glowered at him. "Don't you dare patronize me, Kankuro. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Kankuro matched her anger, threateningly whispering, "And what do you think Gaara would have to say about it?"

Temari paled. "No...please don't tell him," she begged.

Kankuro shook his head. "I probably ought to. But I won't. Because I trust you, Temari. I trust your judgment."

Temari let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you so much Kankuro," she said, a smile on her face.

Kankuro gave her a grin. "Uchiha Itachi, huh? I always knew you could do better than that Nara loser. Gaara owes me."

"Why would you ever think I was interested in him?" Temari asked snorting.

"You need to take that up with Gaara. He thought you did." With that Kankuro stood up and left, telling her over his shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me. For the moment, anyways."

She shot him a lopsided grin. "Oh, it better be."

Temari walked back over to Itachi, shaking her head. "What was that about?" he asked.

"He figured it out, Itachi. But he said he's not going to tell Gaara. So you're safe."

Itachi nodded, and then said, "Perhaps we've been out in public too long. You would be a rather recognizable person."

Temari nodded, agreeing with him. The stood up and left, heading back to the hotel. Of course they both knew where this was going. They'd head back, and the moment they got behind closed doors all pretenses would drop, and they would simply be a man and a woman. A man and a woman exploring each other's bodies. So when they reached the hotel and walked into Temari's room instead of Itachi's, neither was surprised at what happened.

Itachi was kissing her, a demanding type of kiss that almost seemed desperate. And Temari knew that she was matching it with her own desperation. She didn't know how much time she had left with him. She didn't want to think about it.

Breaking off the kiss, he led her to the bed, a hand around each of her wrists as he backed up, pulling her towards the bed. He felt his legs hit the side of the bed, and Temari took advantage of his pause to free her arms and wrap them around Itachi's waist. She pulled herself against his body, feeling his warmth engulf her. She pressed her lips against his neck, her gentle kisses sending shivers up his spine. As she did this, he loosed her hair ties, the bottom first and then the top, letting her sandy blonde hair cascade down and brush against her clothed shoulders.

Itachi's senses told him that he'd like it better if her hair was brushing against her tawny skin. So he worked off her yukata, leaving her standing in nothing but mesh leggings and breast bindings. He pulled her against him, tracing her spine with his fingers, and then slipping one underneath the wraps that held her chest down. He found the end and pulled it out, unwinding the cloth slowly.

Temari removed his shirt as he removed the bindings, shivering with anticipation as the pressure on her chest decreased every time Itachi completed a revolution. She pulled down the leggings, letting them slide to the floor. Finally he finished removing the cloth, and the cool air teased her nipples into hardened peaks. What the temperature had done to them was nothing compared to what Itachi's mouth did. He let himself sit down on the bed, pulling Temari against his so that she was straddling him with her knees on the bed.

He took one of the soft mounds into his hand, running his fingers across the nipple and watching as Temari's face contorted in pleasure. He bent his head down, taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently at first, then harder at Temari's insistence. Temari could feel Itachi's erection through his pants. And she decided to tease him as he was teasing her. She pushed her body down, so that she was pressed firmly against his upright member. Itachi gasped, mouth dropping her breast as he opened his mouth. He moved, too fast for Temari to even realize what had happened. He was under him, and he had his pants off. She wasn't about to protest though, not when she could feel what was waiting to come inside her against the skin of her inner thigh.

With a deep breath, she cleared her mind, opening her legs to accept Itachi's manhood into her body. She felt him ease in, the feeling of him, hard and inside of her, still foreign and new. She heard him grunt, and he wiggled around on top, presumably to get more comfortable. She felt his arm go under her and pull her up to him. "I love you, Temari," Itachi said as he stared into her eyes. She was about to say something in response but was cut short as he kissed her.

Her heart beat quickened, her blood pulsing through her veins frantically. Then Itachi started his movement, his wonderful, erotic dance. Temari felt him pounding into her, and moved to get the most pleasure out of his movements. She felt him slide in and out, each thrust in hitting her at the spot that sent electrical shocks of pleasure through her entire body.

Itachi was sweating, the wetness running down his cheeks and chest and making his hair damp. He felt he muscles clench as an orgasm wracked Temari's body. He felt his own coming, and he increased his intensity, pounding into her harder than he ever had before. Temari screamed, calling out his name as she arched her back and knotted her fingers in his hair. He screamed too then, and upon hearing Temari do the same, he realized they'd climaxed at the same time. He felt his fluid pour out of him, as he set his head on her shoulder in exhaustion.

"Temari...please know that I don't want to lose you," he said, looking down into her eyes.

She nodded, still panting as she tried to catch her breath. He continued. "I found a new meaning for my existence with you. I don't want to lose it."

Temari frowned. "Then let me come with you. To back you up, and save you from your brother if you need it."

"No. I won't put you in danger, Temari," Itachi said, as he rolled off of her.

"Please," she asked pouting as she rolled into his arms.

"No, but I promise I will try as hard as I can to come back for you," he said with finality, ending the conversation.

Temari lay in his arms for a while, stroking his hair, tracing the curves of his body with her fingers, and kissing him on occasion. She looked up at him when he cleared his throat. "Temari...I'm leaving in the morning," he said, a pained look on his face.

Temari face fell. "I see," she answered stoically and then fell into silence.

After a bit, Itachi asked, "Temari, are you okay?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah. I'll be fine. But if you're leaving what are we doing just lying here?" Itachi sighed, but was hardly one to deny the suggestion. And so once more...and maybe for the final time, they made love, wrapped in each other's arms and holding onto the ideal that it might not be the last time they'd be together.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is the last of the lemons for this story. I don't feel like writing them anymore, so I had to force myself to do this one.**


	7. Resolve

**Woos for stealing the battle scene! I have to thank ****Kishimoto**** for that. I pretty much have taken it word for word, action for action and written it down. ****I've also pulled various other aspects from other chapters and incorporated them. ****This**** chapter**** will stop at the exact spot that chapter 384 does. That way I'll be able to keep it following the ****story line. Although I was surprised that how I had written the end of the battle was the way it actually ends.**

**So yeah…the characters don't belong to me. And the battle scene at the end most certainly does not belong to me.

* * *

**

It took all of the fortitude Itachi had to leave the bed that morning. He didn't want to leave Temari. He was in love. She'd woken up to his getting off of the bed and the whole time he was in the room she begged him to stay at some time clutching onto his arm. And it broke his heart not to be able to. But he'd made a promise to his brother. And he would keep it. Sasuke deserved that much. He deserved his chance at revenge.

So he'd left the hotel room, Temari still grasping at his arm. The tears running down her face were almost too much for him to bear. He didn't want to be the source of her pain, but he knew it was too late for that. Before he left he had whispered in her ear, "Temari…I'll try my best. To live. For you."

Temari had fallen to her knees upon realizing that he'd disappeared in a puff of smoke. The tears came and came without abating. She did not care that she was wrapped in the bed sheet, completely naked underneath. She didn't care that she had the door open and that any person passing by would be able to see her. The man she loved was leaving. And there was a good possibility that he was never coming back.

Itachi sped out of the city, making his way to the Uchiha hideout. He fought the tears the whole trip. He fought his urge to turn back. He sensed a familiar presence travelling in the woods with him. He stopped thinking about Temari, instead focusing on the Kyuubi vessel. He snuck up behind the blonde boy. He whirled, ready to attack when he realized that it was Itachi. "Naruto," Itachi said flatly.

"What do you want? I won't let you have the Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted.

"I did not come here for that. I just want to talk to you." Itachi knew that he had to be speaking to one of the boys shadow clones. He was probably out looking for his brother. Upon realizing this, he asked, "Why do you search for him so ardently? Why does he mean so much to you?"

Naruto glared at him. "He's like a brother to me. I'm a better brother than you'll ever be!" Naruto charged at him. But Itachi just disappeared. He couldn't handle the blonde's insults. He was still so emotionally torn from leaving Temari, and it was causing the blonde's words to cut him deeply. He knew deep down that he had been a wretched brother. But it hadn't been his choice. "Father, Mother," he whispered. "I'm so sorry for hurting him."

About halfway, Kisame joined him. And he was grateful for the shark-man's presence. It gave him a distraction. But he'd never admit it. "What are you doing here?" he asked apathetically.

Kisame shrugged. "I thought I'd see you one last time before you start your fight to the death."

"That wasn't necessary."

Kisame glanced over at the Uchiha. He was startled by the emotion just barely revealed on the face of the raven-haired man. Itachi was upset about something. "What's bothering you?" Kisame asked.

"Hn."

"Tell me," Kisame instructed.

"No."

"This doesn't have anything to do with your brother, does it?" the shark man prompted, trying to get something out of Itachi.

"No. Just let it be."

"Fine. But I'll find out sooner or later. Even if you won't tell me."

Itachi shrugged and picked up his pace. He didn't need anyone reminding about why he was upset. Not when the pain was still so fresh. So new. And definitely so foreign.

The two arrived at the Uchiha hideout. Itachi stopped at the door. He turned to his partner. "Kisame…my brother will be travelling with others. Make sure they stay behind. You too. This is between me and Sasuke." Kisame nodded. Itachi proceeded on as Kisame headed back in the direction they'd come from.

* * *

Kisame found the group easily enough. They'd been alarmed to see him. Probably even more surprised at his utter disinterest in harming them. But Orochimaru's former underlings were meaningless to him. As long as none of them interfered he had no reason to kill any of them. "Sasuke, please continue on your own. Itachi would prefer for the rest of us to stay here." 

The younger Uchiha had found this to his liking. He'd quieted his team's protests, commanding them to stay behind. And they did. Surprisingly Kisame met Suigetsu, the brother of one of the Legendary Swordsmen. And he had Momochi's sword. He was an interesting guy, just as feisty as he remembered him. Roughing the kid up a bit would be fun.

* * *

It took Temari an hour to stop her tears. Standing up from her spot on the floor, she set her jaw in a determined line. She got dressed, splashing water on her face to wash off the tears. She closed the door to her room as she walked out, fan strapped on her back. 

Walking to Gaara's office, she knew he wouldn't like her idea. He'd try to fight her. But she was stubborn. And if he didn't officially give her permission to leave, she'd just go anyways. The hardest part would be that now she would have to tell him the truth about Itachi. He looked up at her expectantly, catching the determined look in her eye.

"Gaara, I need to leave the village."

"Why?" he asked curiously, although he already had a pretty good idea why.

"Itachi…Itachi is the Uchiha Itachi. And I…I've formed a relationship with him. I would like permission to…I'm not really sure, but I just want to bring him back here."

"Temari, if what you say is true, then he's a missing nin. An Akatsuki member. I don't want him here."

"But Gaara…I love him."

"You only met him four days ago. How in the world can you love him?"

Temari growled. "I'm leaving whether you give me permission or not."

"Temari, don't be rash…"

"No, Gaara. If I'm not rash, he'll die. And if he dies, I'll never know if the love we have right now is true love. He means more than anyone does to me. I have to try to help him. To protect him." Temari was desperate. Gaara could hear it in her voice. If he didn't let her go, he'd lose his sister. But wouldn't it be dangerous for the village if the murderous Uchiha took refuge there? Probably.

"Okay…I'll let you go," Gaara finally conceded after a bit of thought. "But don't bring him back here. He's a danger to this village."

Temari nodded. "Thank you, Gaara." She spun around, racing out of his office.

Gaara sighed."Come back alive, Temari," he whispered.

* * *

Itachi sat on the stone chair in the hideout, staring down at his brother, fighting to get his head clear. Being with Temari had significantly changed him in some way, but he had to fight his brother. And if he wanted to survive, he had to do so with a clear head. He set his facial expression, banishing all thoughts of the woman he loved to the back of his mind. "What can you see, Sasuke?" he asked, turning his attention onto his brother. 

"With my Sharingan, I can see one thing, and it's crystal clear. I see you. Dead." Sasuke glared at him, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Itachi leaned his head back against his seat, closing his eyes. "You see me…dead?" Itachi released an imperceptible sigh. "Well then…" Itachi's genjutsu was in effect. Sasuke saw his brother move, Sharingan catching the lightning fast movements. Itachi was beside him, saying to him, "Let's see how good your eyesight has become."

Sasuke whirled, arm swinging at Itachi. Itachi drew a kunai, blocking Sasuke's attempted hit with his wrist. Itachi continued his motion, pushing the kunai towards his brother. Sasuke reached for his sword, drawing it to block Itachi's attack. The sound of metal clashing resonated through the cavernous building, and Sasuke glared up at his brother.

Itachi leaned back, aiming a kick at Sasuke's chin. He avoided the sword, his leg travelled between it and Sasuke's body and found its mark, hitting Sasuke's chin with a thud and causing his to fall backwards. Sasuke righted himself, his feet moving around to help him regain his balance. He face contorted from the effort. He held his sword as a javelin, the bottom of his fist pointing towards the sword's tip. He watched Itachi, still in the air from the kick he had delivered, and charged at him. Itachi slipped around, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's cloak, and pulled him backwards, throwing him to the ground.

Sasuke stood up, a glare on his face as he formed the seals needed to use Chidori. He had lost his sword when Itachi had thrown him. Itachi was confused though. Sasuke had attempted to use the Chidori on him in the past. Sasuke charged then, racing at the genjutsu of his brother. He picked his sword up as he went, forming the Chidori into its Nagashi stage. He smirked as the lightning cracked and expanded outwards.

Itachi looked at the lightning tendrils that were coming after him. He leapt to avoid them, but Sasuke released the Chidori, instead driving into Itachi with his sword. Itachi couldn't do anything to avoid it in mid-air and Sasuke's sword ran through his chest. Eyes widening in shock, he fell to the ground. He gazed up at his brother, sputtering out, "You…you've become strong…"

Sasuke kneeled over his brother's fallen form. He narrowed his eyes, saying, "Finally…Itachi…I have some questions for you."

In reply, Itachi reached up in an attempt to poke his brother's forehead as he used to do many years ago. But instead the finger pointed in a direction, then the genjustsu was released and Sasuke could see the real Itachi sitting on his throne, watching him. Sasuke glanced at the real one skeptically, the returned his gaze to the fallen Itachi, only to see that the form was morphing into crows. He stood up setting his eyes upon his older brother. "The same crows as last time…using your signature genjutsu…" he said aloud as he tried to piece it all together in his head.

Itachi stared at him, and then asked, "What do you want to ask? Even though it isn't the end…"

Sasuke glowered. "I'll say it once more Itachi…"

It was then that Sasuke made his move. He'd trapped Itachi in a genjutsu of his very own. He plunged the sword through the stone seat, driving into Itachi from behind. He pierced both spine and sternum, the bones fragile and weak in comparison to his powerful weapon. Itachi eyes' widened in shock. He felt a searing pain go through him as his blood began to flow out of the wounds. He knew that his lung had been pierced, not only from the location on the sword but also from the way drawing breaths began difficult and unfulfilling. He moaned, blood running down his chin.

He watched as the Sasuke standing in front of him morphed into snakes, much as he had morphed into crows. "Genjutsu…" he sputtered, upon realizing what had happened.

"Finally…I have questions I want to ask you…" Sasuke said, glaring up at his impaled brother.

Itachi stuttered, the task of breathing becoming laborious. "That's what I just said…" He stared forward, gaping. Temari's face flashed in front of him.

**

* * *

Cliffie****…sorry about that.**** But don't blame me okay? I wasn't the one who cut off the chapter like that. I had to leave you guys hanging because I myself was left hanging. But I was right about Itachi getting a punctured lung. That made me just a little excited. So yeah...leave reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	8. Interruption

_I just want to let you know that this story isn't going to be much longer. Itachi's way OOC in this, especially given the fact that his true motives have just been revealed and he's in reality an evil, psychotic bastard. But I couldn't do that with him being the way I set his character up in the other chapters. So I am taking this story away from the canon universe. It starts from where chapter385 leaves off...which is coincidentally where I left it at last time._

_The characters aren't mine. And Itachi is OOC.

* * *

_

Temari was running. She had never run so hard or so fast in her life. Her heart was pounding and thousands of dreadful scenarios played out in her mind. Itachi dead was the most frightening of all, and she fought it with all her might, denying the possibility. He'd promised to come back alive and he would.

Temari heard sounds of a fight going on. But this was definitely more than two people. It sounded like two groups going at it. Making a detour around the fighting shinobi, she followed her original path. She only vaguely had an idea of where she was going, following the clues that Itachi had left from his passage. Tracking and sprinting were difficult, though, and she was very glad that he'd decided that it would be best to travel in a relatively straight line. It made tracking him that much easier.

* * *

Karin was not pleased one bit. She had felt someone with a decent amount of chakra get by them. Not only that, but a couple others had gone around too. If it weren't for these pesky Leaf nins she would have been able to do something about it. As it were, she was too busy fending off a dog boy and his mutt to even warn the others about it. She just hoped Sasuke wouldn't be mad if this new person managed to find them and interrupt. It wouldn't do in her plans for her life if Sasuke was mad at her.

* * *

Smirking at his fallen brother, Sasuke stood over him. "I have a question for you," he said, the contempt rolling off his words in waves.

"Sasuke…," Itachi choked, the blood clogging his throat and pouring out of his mouth. He clutched at the wound on his chest, the hole penetrated into his lungs and oozed blood. He knew for certain that he would die. Blood was pooling in his lungs, and sooner or later, he'd drown in it. That is, if Sasuke didn't finish the job first.

Sasuke knelt by his brother's fallen form, listening intently to his final utterances. The man was past the point of being a threat. Itachi was at his mercy. His life was coming to a close. Sasuke smirked. "Why did you do it? Really. What was your reason?"

Itachi looked up at his brother, his eyes ebony a stark contrast to his ashen flesh. Sasuke was slightly surprised to see his brother without his Sharingan activated. Itachi reached up and grasped Sasuke's cloak, pulling him down so he could whisper his long kept secret. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I should have told you this long ago. I was had to kill the clan…for you. To give you the chance and the circumstances to gain the power required to defeat the real enemy. Uchiha Madara."

Sasuke was confused. He looked down at his brother, trying to sort out his feelings and to determine if Itachi was telling the truth. "I don't believe you," Sasuke said icily, forming the conclusion that Itachi was lying.

"You don't have to," Itachi said, laying his head against the ground. "Now that I've told you the truth, I can die without regret."

Sasuke stood up shaking his head. His disbelief was plainly evident on his face. Disbelief gave way to anger, and soon the younger Uchiha was trembling with it. "I…can't accept that! How could you? Why? Why would you kill everyone? For my sake?"

"He's coming. You're going to have to defeat him, or everything will die. That's why I did it. I love you, Sasuke. I wanted you to have the chance…to set everything right. To keep the world alive. And it was the only way. I'm so sorry. I love…you…" Itachi's head fell back against the ground and his eyes closed.

Sasuke was berserk. But his heart was torn. His brother, whom he thought had killed everyone for his own selfish reasons, hadn't actually done so. He'd killed them for a much bigger purpose. And Sasuke couldn't decide if he truly wanted to see his brother dead. A tear escaped his eye. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked in a whisper, looking at his brother's fallen body. He made his decision. His brother was so far gone that there was nothing in his power that could save him. So he stood over Itachi, sword pointed at his chest, ready to plunge it deep into his heart, and end his brother's life of agony.

But he was stopped, blown back by an unexpected gust of wind. He heard several feet running then, coming closer to him. "Pfft," he muttered. He should have expected someone to interrupt his fight. But he was shocked when the first person to come into view was a Sand kunoichi.

She ran to his brother's form and collapsed, hand covering her mouth as she tried to contain her horror. Sasuke inspected her closely, and he realized that he knew her. Not well, but he knew her. Temari, the Sand demon's sister. What was his name again? Oh yes, Gaara. The one that he couldn't take out, but that pesky blonde had managed to…

"Sasuke!" he heard a shout reverberating through the cavernous chamber. He recognized the voice, spinning around to come face to face with the pesky blonde himself.

"Naruto," he said monotonously. He noticed two others with the blonde. One of which he vaguely recalled. He knew that she was the Hyuuga heiress, but her name escaped him. He ignored her presence, turning his attention to the other, his pink haired teammate. He greeted her in the same tone. "Sakura."

She glared at him, fixing him with look that would have sent chills down his spine had he not been so sure of his own strength. "Sasuke," she said icily, cracking her knuckles.

There was an awkward moment of silence, the opposing teammates glaring at each other and preparing to fight. Hinata fidgeted behind them, glancing around and trying to figure out what she could do to make the situation any better at all.

* * *

Temari was cradling Itachi's head in her lap, trying desperately to keep him alive. Tears ran down her face. She was surprised when a hand gently brushed her shoulder. Temari looked up to see the white eyes of the Hyuuga girl. "I'll t-try to help him," she said bravely. Temari nodded and watched as Hinata kneeled down beside of Itachi. He was mumbling incoherently, thrashing about, apparently in his death throes. Hinata gazed at him using her Byakugan. She could see that the main problem was the blood in his lungs. She didn't exactly know what to do. She wasn't an experienced med nin, only knowing enough to help minor injuries. She glanced over her shoulder to where the three others had commenced battling. She needed Sakura's help. But that wasn't available at the moment, so she resolved herself to do whatever it took to keep this man alive until the more experienced person could come and heal him herself.

She poured chakra into him, trying to heal the damaged lung so that no more blood could accumulate. She pressed her hands onto his chest, his blood covering her hands. She was scared, she didn't think she had the ability to keep him alive long enough. But that didn't mean that she couldn't try. And every time she glanced at Temari's face, she felt that she needed to keep this man alive, just so that this woman could have a chance at happiness with the man she clearly loved.

Hinata sighed. She'd seen the way Naruto and Sakura had looked at each other. The way they seemed to be communicating so much without saying anything. She had known for a long time that he had a crush on the pink headed kunoichi. She had just hoped that he would notice her before Sakura noticed him. Apparently the latter had happened. A tear fell out of her eye as she recalled her freshly broken heart. But she pushed it aside. If she couldn't have her one true love, then she would do all in her power to make sure Temari could.

* * *

Sakura was angry. Angry at the boy she'd been enamored with for so long. Once he'd left, she'd realized he didn't care. He didn't care about her or anyone. Then Naruto left too, and she had been upset. More upset about him being gone than she had been when Sasuke left. And the excitement she felt when she'd seen Sasuke again paled into comparison to what she'd felt at seeing her blonde teammate once more. And now with an opportunity to show her former teammate where her heart truly lied, she was going to pummel him into the dirt. Make him feel physically the pain his betrayal had caused her emotionally.

He was distracted with Naruto's shadow clones. The two had a rivalry and Sakura would use it to her advantage. It seemed like Sasuke was not paying her any heed, writing her off as the kunoichi she had once been as opposed to the one she had become. She cracked her knuckles once more, sneaking up to him. He turned around for an instant, seeing her standing by him, a hand on her hip and the other one fisted. She glared at him.

He smirked, daring her to come after him, Sharingan whirling dangerously. Her cold gaze remained. "Try to copy me," she said frigidly. "It won't do you any good." She charged at him then, he mirrored her movements coming towards her at the same time. They struck each other simultaneously, fists landing on cheek. Sakura fell backwards, but caught herself, spinning out and landing gracefully on her feet in a crouched position.

Sasuke did the same, but the force of Sakura's hit had sent him flying backwards forty meters. He wiped his chin, wincing as he did so. "You've gotten surprisingly strong," he said flatly, eyeing her with renewed interest, deciding that he probably ought to take her seriously.

"You underestimated me, Sasuke-_kun_," she spat, the last word with spite. Her lips pressed together in a frown, and she prepared to charge at him once more. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath. He didn't wish to use his cursed seal on these two. He had no reason to wish them dead. It was over. His argument with Itachi had been resolved, even if the man wasn't dead…yet. So he surrendered.

"You win," he said, dropping his hands to his side, as well as his head. It was shameful to admit defeat, even though he had always planned to go back with them and with things taking an interesting turn, Sasuke didn't feel like fighting either of them. The two stood and gaped at him, surprised at how easily he had surrendered. Especially when his brother still lived. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, to which he wrenched it free and stood beside him moodily. Naruto shot nervous glances at him, expecting him to bolt at any minute.

Sakura turned and ran towards his brother. They probably wouldn't be able to save him. Sasuke had mortally wounded Itachi, and it would take a miracle to bring him back to the land of the living. Sakura tried, what she could, healing the damage that had been done to his lungs. But she didn't know if the blood would create further problems. So she left, telling Temari the truth and that even with what she'd done to help, that he would probably still die. The three left, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata with Sasuke in tow, leaving behind Temari and her near dead lover.

* * *

_Ah haha... yeah, this is sort of a cliffie. I just couldn't write anymore. I'm too angry with Itachi right now. I want nothing more than to end his life. I want to kill him for being a horrible, manipulative, evil man. But I promised I wouldn't so Itachi lives. For the moment._


	9. Rescue

_Me and Itachi resolved our differences. So it's all good now. Though I'll never look at him in the same way, ever again. In my head I'm always going to make fun of him for going crazy. But I can force him into being normal and having a good and happy life. Because that, my friends, is what writing fanfiction is all about. _

_I'm also sorry that I took so long updating. My reason is life._

_And this story just got incredibly longer. Like... indefinately longer. I'm not really sure how it's going to end now._

_Characters do not belong to me. _

Temari cradled Itachi's head, tears streaming down her face. She was all by herself, in the cavernous building, everyone gone except for her and Itachi. "Don't go…" she whispered to him, stroking his hair.

He gave her a half hearted smile. "It's okay. My burden has been lifted. Sasuke knows the truth now."

Her head snapped up when she heard a footstep on the ground from behind her. "Who's there?" she asked, mentally preparing herself to fight should it prove necessary.

"Relax, Temari," a familiar voice, one she recognized as her brother's, said.

"Kankuro," she said, breathing out her relief but not moving from her spot cradling Itachi's head.

Kankuro walked up to her, eyeing the blood that covered his sister and the man she cared for. "What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"He...he fought with Sasuke. And he lost."

Kankuro was utterly torn. One of the most notorious murderers he'd ever heard of was lying in front of him, almost dead. It would be nothing to end the man's miserable existence. But doing so would hurt Temari tremendously. And as hard as Kankuro tried to convince himself that killing Itachi was the right course of action, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't hurt his sister. That's when he realized he had to keep Itachi alive. Even if it was only for Temari's sake, he had to keep the man alive.

He called the two med nins he'd brought with him out of the small group. "Can you try to heal this man?"

The young woman eyed Itachi, dubiously. "It will be difficult. But clearly he's already been given medical attention. That might help us." The man nodded his agreement to his colleague's appraisal. The two set off on their work, using their chakra to work the blood out of Itachi's lungs. Itachi was fighting delirium the whole time, thrashing about in a fever. Temari held his head still the whole time, whispering encouragement to him.

The two med nin eventually started getting drained. In one last desperate push, the female exhausted her chakra reserve and collapsed. She landed on Itachi's stomach heavily, startling him from his unconscious state. Mangekyou activated, he happened to peer into Temari's eyes, unintentionally pulling her into a frightening genjutsu. She collapsed then too. Itachi quickly followed, being in too much pain to remain conscious.

* * *

When Itachi woke up next, the face of Kisame was looking down at him. "So you decided not to die on me. I was a little worried when I saw your brother show up to disperse his lackeys."

Itachi only closed his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened. He didn't recall how he'd gotten in this little white room or most of what had happened after he'd squared off with Sasuke and told his brother why he'd killed every one. Sasuke would have a lot to ponder now. And Itachi couldn't help but think that Sasuke would set everything right. Even if it took years, Sasuke would make sure the world would survive. Another unanswered question presented itself. "Why are you here?" Itachi asked of Kisame.

"I stumbled on them carrying you, the med, and her out," Kisame said, pointing his thumb to the other side of the room.

Itachi looked over to where Kisame pointed. "Temari?" Itachi asked out loud. There was no reply, only silence when Kankuro glared over at him. Itachi almost jumped out of bed to see what the problem was, but the pain that shot through him when he moved to get up prevented him. "What happened?" Itachi inquired of Kankuro.

"You. You put her in a genjutsu," Kankuro said angrily. "She hasn't woken up yet. It's been three days!"

Itachi frowned. He'd been asleep for three days? That was so… unlike him. And Temari was in one of his genjutsu. He wondered how it had happened. And what he was tormenting her with. He didn't remember doing it, but then again he couldn't remember anything. Itachi couldn't let her just languish in the pain he'd caused her so he told Kankuro, "Bring her here. I'll see if I can undo it." 

Kankuro was reluctant at first, but then he figured that it wouldn't hurt. Nothing else had worked either, so he might as well. "I'm sorry, Temari," Itachi apologized, placing his hands on her forehead. He closed his eyes, focusing his chakra in his hands. He reached out with his mind, trying to find her. He really didn't know what he was doing, but trying something was better than not trying anything. He eventually got a glimpse of what was going on in her head, and latched onto it, Sharingan activating.

She had been watching him die… over and over again. She was standing in the black, clutching her head and screaming. Itachi walked up to her, telling her softly, "Temari, I'm alive." She looked up at him, eyes wide with horror. "I'm sorry for putting you through this. Come over here, and I'll make it all stop."

Itachi could see the thoughts go through her head. Hesitantly she stepped towards him, expecting him to collapse in front of her at any minute, just like the thousand other had done before him. Each step she took made her more and more nervous. He reached out for her when she was within arm's reach, touching her gently. She looked up at him in surprise, not quite believing that he was actually real. "Come back with me," he said to her.

With a nod she buried herself into his chest, a sob escaping her throat at the relief of being free of this wretched place. He told her that everything would be okay and that his death was an illusion. He tried to explain what had happened to her, that she'd gotten stuck in his Tsukiyomi, and as she accepted his story, the terrible vision started to fade.

* * *

She woke with a start, her dream still vivid as she recalled watching Itachi die so many times, and then the last Itachi she met leading her away from that awful place, telling her it would be okay. She remembered the bloody form of Itachi before she'd fallen unconscious. Gaara's face appeared before her as she opened her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked. "Tell me how he is."

"He's fine. Just resting in the bed beside yours," Gaara answered.

"Where are we?" Temari asked in confusion at the appearance of Kankuro, as well as Baki.

Kankuro gave her a lopsided smile. "We brought you back to Suna. Medical attention had to be given, and we have a hospital here after all."

"But Gaara, you said…"

"I know what I said. I'm still standing by it, too."

"Then why?" Temari asked.

Kankuro spoke up then. "Because you love him. And if the amount of stress he put on himself to get you out of that genjutsu is any indication, he loves you too. Plus I know you would be pissed if we'd brought you to the hospital and just left him outside without completely healing his injuries."

Temari smiled at her brother's logic. She noticed the blue skinned man then, standing non-chalantly beside Itachi's bed. He glanced over at her, giving her a toothy grin. "I'm Kisame. Itachi's partner. You must have been the distraction."

Temari didn't bother trying to figure out why another Akatsuki member was allowed entrance into Suna, so she just cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I met up with him when he was headed off to his fight. And though anyone who isn't in tune with his moods wouldn't have noticed it, I've been around him long enough to know that he had something on his mind. He wouldn't tell me, but I figured I'd find out eventually."

Itachi started to wake up then. Kisame stood over him and said, "Good morning sunshine." 

Itachi glared. "Is she awake?"

Kisame stepped out of the way revealing Temari, who was sitting up in her bed looking at him. "I'm glad you're okay," she said. "I was so worried. I thought you were going to die."

Itachi looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I was."

"But everyone worked so hard to bring you back to life. And you're healthy now. Well mostly. And I'm healthy now too. So that means we'll get to be together again."

Itachi glanced over her. She was smiling at him. And even though she was in a hospital gown, she was glowing with happiness. "I'm sorry," Itachi said, looking away from Temari.

Her face froze. "What do you mean?" she asked with a tone of desperation in her voice.

"I mean I'm sorry. I put you through a lot of pain. I never wanted to do that…"

Temari laughed in relief. "Don't scare me like that, Itachi. I thought you were trying to say that you didn't want to be with me."

He looked at her puzzled. "Why would you think that?" 

"Well you did say 'I'm sorry' right after I said that we could be together again."

"Ah," Itachi said in understanding. "What are we going to do about that?"

"I… don't know," Temari answered, looking away. "You aren't allowed to stay here."

Kankuro cleared his throat. "I have a suggestion. How about the two of you let me and Gaara come up with something that will work."

Temari looked up at him. "Why are you trying so hard to keep me with Itachi? You should want him gone more than anything."

Kankuro shrugged. "I haven't seen you happy in a long time Temari. You were always looking out for us, not paying any attention to yourself. And Itachi is something you've chosen on your own. I mean sure, it was your mission to get close to him and spy on him and make sure he wasn't a threat, but you went further. You chose to love him."

Gaara nodded. "Temari… I wish I could allow him to stay here. Really I do. But I know I can't harbor a notorious missing nin. Konoha is going to want him back. And I can't break the treaty by protecting him just because you love him."

"I understand," Itachi said.

Temari shot him a look. "What are you doing?"

"He's right. I can't stay here. It puts you and everyone else in this village in danger."

"But what about…"

Kisame decided that it was an appropriate moment to put in his two cents. "You know Itachi. You'd be doing your brother and a lot of people a lot of favors if you took down the Akatsuki."

Temari looked at Kisame like he'd just sprouted a second head. "You'd let him kill you?"

"I never said that," the shark-man said. "I meant that I'm getting a little tired by the organization's vaguely established plan to take over the world. Honestly, I don't see the point. Most of us are dead anyways. If me and you left, the organization would be weak. Leader, Zetsu, Tobi, that mystery person who neither of us actually know."

Itachi cut him off. "I understand where you're going with this, but I'm not sure if you understand the implications of what you're suggesting. You don't know. Tobi… he's… he's not who you think he is."

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were slightly confused. "What's going on?" Gaara asked, wishing to be filled in.

Itachi lowered his head. "Tobi… is Madara. The Uchiha Madara. One of the founding fathers of Konoha. He's an immortal and powerful. I'm not sure how we would be able to take him out, short of me taking Sasuke's eyes. Or him taking mine."

Everyone gaped at him. "What do mean?" Temari asked.

"I haven't really told this to anyone. But if it will help absolve me of my crimes, I'm willing to share. I used to be Madara's student. He told me how to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. I did it. I killed my 

best friend. And the pain the act caused me emotionally gave me the ability to use these eyes," he said, gesturing to his head.

"Madara made me kill all of them. He wanted me to drive Sasuke mad. And I was just young enough that his manipulation worked on me. He told me to leave my brother alive, that I'd one day want to steal my brother's eyeballs. You see… the Mangekyou allows the user to control the tailed demons. The problem is that the cost for this power is your vision. The more you use your eyes, the faster you go blind.

"Madara discovered this. And out of his desperation, he took his own younger brother's eyeballs and put them into his own head. He stopped going blind, he gained new powers, and he became an immortal. It was his plan for me. He wanted me to take Sasuke's eyes. But I gave up on that, choosing to go blind instead."

His focus shifted on Temari. "I couldn't tell this to you before. About my imminent blindness."

Temari, who had regained her strength now that the genjutsu was broken, stood up and walked over to him. She slapped him across the face. "I don't care that you didn't tell me. Everyone has their secrets. What pisses me off is that you didn't bother mentioning that you were going blind."

"I still think you're beautiful," he whispered to her.

She looked away from him in indignation. "How dare you say that! You can't even see me!"

"I'm not blind yet. And without the Sharingan activated my vision isn't really that poor."

The other three in the room were deep in thought, mulling over the information Itachi had given them. "Itachi," Kankuro asked, "do you think it would be possible for the two of you to give each other your own eyes? I don't really understand everything, but is there a possibility that you could take Sasuke's eyes and you could give him yours?"

Itachi thought about it. "I never really considered that. But there's a possibility it could work."

"Well it sounds like there's something that can be done after all," Kisame said with a grin. "I'll get to rip those remaining Akatsuki to shreds. I'm sooooo excited."

Gaara nodded. "If you two can destroy the Akatsuki and take down this infamous Madara, I promise that I will make sure all of your crimes are erased from the record book."

"So we're after Sasuke, then?" Temari asked.

Kankuro nodded. "Yep. It sounds like you need to find Sasuke and get a bargain with him."

Gaara sighed. "Yes. Temari can go. Kankuro, I want you to stay here with me."

The four of them nodded. "Once Itachi is healed, the three of you will set out," Gaara told Kisame, Itachi, and Temari. He turned and left them in the room, Kankuro following behind him.

* * *

"Hey… thanks Gaara," Kankuro said when they got out of the hospital.

"No need. I couldn't make Temari unhappy. I had to try something."

"I understand the feeling," Kankuro said, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now let's go get the Leaf in on this."

Gaara nodded and the two of them continued on their way.

* * *

_Don't know when this'll get updated. Depends on what happens in the actual story. And it could be awhile before I find out. Please leave me some reviews to let me know where you want me to go with this._


End file.
